


Cover Art for podfic 'Synthesis' by LapOtter read by consulting_smartass

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221





	Cover Art for podfic 'Synthesis' by LapOtter read by consulting_smartass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Synthesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006247) by [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass). 



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/Synthesis_podfic_zpsblbulxdf.jpg.html)


End file.
